robloxmobilebloxxersfandomcom-20200214-history
Starbloxxer class star destroyer
The Starbloxxer Class star destroyer was the main ship in the fleet during the RFS era and is undoubtedly the most iconic ship in MB history, with its design recognizable anywhere. Details The Starbloxxer is one of the only ships in MB history to have variants of the ship to upgrade the firepower and Armor. Starbloxxer-A The Starbloxxer-A is the first variant of the Starbloxxer used in service, the variant was the weakest of the variants, with only 4 Quad Laser cannons, it set the principle of the Starbloxxer line design-wise and most later variants followed the design of the Starbloxxer-A. Starbloxxer-B The Starbloxxer-B is the second variant of the Starbloxxer and contains the largest difference of design of all the variants, with the front made completely flat and the addition of 14 light broadside cannons at the loss of a turret. Starbloxxer-C The Starbloxxer-C is the most famous version of the Starbloxxer, with the combination of the A and B variant's weaponry, with the 4 Heavy Laser Turrets returning, with the addition of the broadside cannons on the B, it also changed 2 of the turrets on the Starbloxxer to remote turrets to protect the operator and increase the longevity of the ship in combat. The most famous Starbloxxer-C was the RFS Patriot, which featured as the title ship of the tech showcase Patriot Space Battle. Starbloxxer-D The Starbloxxer-D was the last version of the Starbloxxer before it's replacement by the short-lived Predator Class, this variant added the addition of 4 anti-capital plasma torpedo launchers at the cost of a turret, and the changing of the hangar door from yellow to blue. Universal features Features which appear on all variants are the bridge, the engine room, the bed area, and the hangar, the hangar can carry either 3 stinger class interceptors or 3 Pheonix-class scouts. This ship also contains the lockdown button, which prevents movement between any of the ship's compartments in case of boarding action. Legacy The Starbloxxer was retired and replaced by the Predator Class destroyer, which was the most advanced click controls ship ever made, and also the last. After the disbanding of the fleet entirely, the Starbloxxer spread onto the civilian market and began to be modified into cargo ships, or having additional armor and weapons attached, until Roblox broke their scripts, with the only functioning ones featured at UNITRON, until Roblox broke those scripts too. The Starbloxxer also has the legacy of being one of the only ships to participate in the only true MB space battle, although not in MB service, where they were stolen by the attackers and promptly annihilated by the newer Eagle class gunships, proving the superiority of tool control ships over the older click control ships. Trivia * The Starbloxxer is capable of taking ridiculous amounts of damage, to the point the ship can be split in two before the craft detonates * During the UNITRON game nights, the Starbloxxer has been capable of surviving fire from a large majority of the weaponry on board the leviathan, with the only exception being the death ray, which causes the ship to explode violently * Due to the exposed bridge, Stinger pilots often attack it due to the fact that the explosions from the weapons can detach the controls from the bridge, leaving the ship uncontrollable, if that doesn't work, due to the magical properties of the stinger, it can simply phase through the glass and cripple the ship * Starbloxxer wrecks are valuable as they may contain spare stingers, allowing for them to be utilized against the enemy * Coolso7 theorizes that the Administrator is nothing more than a Starbloxxer with additional armor and weaponry Category:Vehicles